Please save me!
by AliceGirl6
Summary: Wyatt sees his mistakes. Will anybody believe him, and can he be saved? Unchanged future. One shot.


**AN. Hi everyone. This is an one shot about Wyatt seeing his mistakes. I want to apologize for my English, it isn't all that good. I hope you like the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor do I earn money with this story**

**Please save me!**

Careful, always be careful. If there is one thing that I have learned these last couple of years, it's to be careful. So you won't get caught, so you won't get tortured, so you won't spill de beans about the resistance, yeah careful it is. Too bad the day I needed it, it was gone.

"_Prue, seriously look out, I don't want you to get caught" _

"_Well stop worrying and help me then, because I won't get caught, and you aren't helping by screaming Chris!" Prue answered. They were on recon mission. The demos just left town after a killing spree, and they were looking for survivors. Of course there wouldn't be any left, or the survivors that actually made it were too far gone for help, like always they were just too late._

"_Well why don't we all go on a self-destruction tour now huh." Prue complained "jeesz Chris I know this sucks but seriously I need your help if you don't want me to get caught" just as her last word left her lips a demon shimmered in behind her "PRUE DUCK, RUN, GET YOURSELF IN SAFETY NOW!" I screamed, and for once Prue listened and ducked, tean she quickly teleported herself out._

_Just too bad the demon heard me, and of course went after me. I just had to make sure they wouldn't follow Prue, and so I let myself get caught, so stupid Prue said it herself 'don't scream, be careful'._

"So little brother, how are you on this lovely day?" Wyatt asked me, in a way to chipper voice, something was up I could feel it. "Are you ready for one of our wonderful sessions?" Wyatt went on, not noticing how tense Chris had gotten.

Lord Wyatt, o how happy he was today, he finally had Christopher, the resistance wasn't doing good without Chris, and he killed one of the last Elders today, only three left to go. But as always, Wyatt knew something was going to ruin his happiness, and leave it for his brother to fulfill that role. "Well Wyatt, as much as I love this brother bonding of yours, I have some meetings to go to, so if you could just make it quick that would be nice" Chris answered in his sarcastic voice. Why, why does he always have to be so sarcastic, he knows it only gets him in trouble. Wyatt was always scared his little brothers mouth would get him in trouble, and well his worries were proven time after time.

"_Well I don't really like you either, but still I keep my mouth shut" _

"_CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWEL, THAT'S ENOUGH, GO TO THE PRINCIPLE"_

"_Oh, do I need to be scared for the big, demon?"_

"_Chris look out!" _

_Chris fell to the floor, athame in his leg. _

Yes, time after time Chris had proven that his mouth only brought problems, and this time was no different, as a fireball made his way to his shoulder.

"Always sarcastic, aren't we Christopher" Wyatt just went on, he needed his brother by his side, to give up his stupid 'good' ways, he needed Chris to give up the resistance, to be his little brother again, but as always, Wyatt didn't get what he wanted, and Chris had to suffer this.

Wyatt knew Chris didn't get caught because he was weak or stupid or something, no he knew Chris had got caught to protect somebody else. It was always that way, Chris got caught protecting somebody else, and Wyatt kept him as long as possible and tortured him every day until Chris found a way out. Still this time seemed different, there was less fighting spirit in Chris, he was here already for 2 weeks, normally he got out after just 3 simple days and even though Chris still was sarcastic, it was way less than normal.

These new revelations got Wyatt worried, what had happened? Was there something wrong with Chris?

"Leave!" Wyatt ordered his minions, he needed to talk with his brother, something was up, and he knew it. All his demons listened to his order, deathly afraid he would lose his temper.

"Chris, look at me" Wyatt said, in such a gentle tone, it even surprised him.

Chris looked, his whole face covered in surprise, but also some suspicion. Wyatt was hurt, his little brother thought this was just another way to torture him, well not that he could blame him, if somebody tried this with him, he would be suspicious too.

"What's wrong? " Wyatt let that simple question float in the air, he let Chris think about it, let him draw his conclusions, even if they were wrong, because it finally got to him, all this time he wanted Chris to join him, he forced it upon him, time after time, but now finally he got it, to get Chris to understand him, he needed Chris's trust, he needed their bond back, because if that trust wasn't there, Chris would never listen, he was a Halliwel after all, and they were the most stubborn people out there.

"You ask me, what's wrong? Seriously? HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST YOUR MIND?" Chris screamed, Wyatt was shocked this was so not what he expected. "Yes Chris, I'm asking just that, what is wrong?"

Chris just looked blank at him, not even moving anymore, not even blinking. Wyatt got more worried, oh god what happened in the time Chris was away, Wyatt searched his mind, who did he kill, oh god let it not be one of his friends. Wyatt grew more and more worried, and he was totally at lost at what was happening, he was feeling guilty over his kills, over how he treated Chris, and it was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. He was worried about his brother, and even though he was always worried about him, this was on a whole other level. Now that he finally understood how his ways broke their bond, hurt his brother, now that he finally understood the empty feeling was the loss of his brother, he wanted it back, he would change if that was needed, he would do everything, just to get his brother back.

And Chris just looked, blank, with no emotions. Was it too late, had he broken his brother, just like he wanted before?

"I'll tell you what is wrong my dear brother" Chris said with as much strength he could muster, with as much venom in his voice as one could use. "I'll tell you how you destroyed the world, I'll tell you how you killed all those innocents, how you killed all my friends, MY FAMILY, I'll tell you, how you broke me, with all your might, you broke me, be happy big brother, I'm done, it's over, you finally got your way, you broke my spirit, you broke my hope, you broke me, your little brother" as he spoke his words became more and more a whisper, they had less strength, but still, the venom was there, and that was what got Wyatt's hope, that was the reason he went on, he had to save him.

"I'm sorry" Wyatt said, it was so sincere, nobody would doubt it, and with those words he left the torture chamber. He left his brother, who was now finally broken, just like he had always wanted.

"Get him out of the cell, put him in his room, and find me a damn healer, even if it's the last thing you'll do!" Wyatt said to Seth, the only one in his regime who he actually trusted, who he actually cared for. Seth was his old friend.

Hope walked in the room, she heard the rumor about Chris being here yesterday, and she really hoped it wasn't true. "Wy.. I mean Lord, is it true, is the leader of the resistance once again captured?" She asked, damn why did she screw up, she knew she had to call him lord, he isn't her cousin anymore, he is evil now, ruler of the world, and of course all her cousins would call her evil too, because she chose Wyatt's side, but it was to protect herself. She still cared for her family, very much. Now hope was scared, what if Chris got him upset again, and he lost his temper, again, only this time on her?

"It's okay Hope, don't worry, I won't lose my temper, I won't hurt you." Wyatt said, Hope was surprised, not only because of his answer, but also because of the voice Wyatt used, it was a nice one, a sincere one, a loving one, one that he had used when everything was still fine, and everybody was still a family, one that he had used when he wasn't evil, one that he used when he had talked to them, supporting them, helping them, one that she had almost forgot.

"I .. I.. Is something wrong?" She asked, not knowing what was going on.

"I owe you an apology, you know. I owe you a big one." Wyatt said, laughing slightly.

"What do you mean, Wyatt what's wrong? What did you do?" Hope was scared now, please, please Wyatt, please tell me you didn't kill Chris, tell me you didn't kill somebody of my family, tell me my sister is fine, tell me everything is fine, please!

"You know I still have telepathy and that I can read your mind right?" wyatt asked amused.

SHIT, Jesus girl think about what you think, why am I so stupid today, ow uhmm, think, don't let him know girl, apples, apples, apples.

Wyatt began to laugh, and Hope got more surprised and more scared by the minute, he did something, she knew he did.

"Why would you assume that I did something wrong and if it's wrong in what kind of way, you mean it's wrong to kill your family, your sister, my brother?" Wyatt asked, but he knew the answer, yes it was very, very wrong, he finally saw that now.

"NO, NO of course not, they are against you! That's wrong, they should be punished" Hope said, like programmed. This was all so wrong.

"Hope, I can read your thoughts, let me repeat what you just thought:

_please, please Wyatt, please tell me you didn't kill Chris, tell me you didn't kill somebody of my family, tell me my sister is fine, tell me everything is fine, please!_

Well, let me tell you Hope, that are not the thoughts I would expect from somebody who just said, let's kill them"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that, really, sorry!" Hope said, begging him to give it a rest.

Wham, Wyatt was thrown against the wall, and Chris was in front of Hope "What the.. CHRIS!" Hope screamed, and she ran to hug him, but caught herself just in time.

"Hope, I know, okay, I know it's hard to live with all the deaths, with all the pain, believe me sweetie, I know, but siding with Wyatt isn't the answer, please Hope, go home, go to your sister, go to your family, please Hope, let them help you!" Chris began begging, hoping against hope, that she would listen, and go back to the resistance, back to her family.

Just then his mind registered that there was no counter attack, he wasn't hurt, and Wyatt was doing nothing. Chris turned around, and he saw his brother lying on the floor, oh god, had he killed him? No way, he is the twice-blessed, no way that he is dead. But this was his chance, he could talk Hope into going to the resistance.

Hope was also staring at Wyatt, he was cold out on the floor, no way, this was her chance, she could get away, she could help Chris get away!

"Chris, please tell me my sister is still alive, that he didn't kill another one of our family please Chris tell me!" She began begging, she so hoped, that even though he acted so weird, it was just because he had captured Chris.

"She is okay sweetie, she is fine, everybody is fine" Chris said, hoping he was right, because he had been captured 2 weeks now, he didn't really know. Hope hugged him, and said "I will come home, please take me home!"

YES! Chris was so happy, he didn't see Wyatt getting up. He did feel it though, when he was hit by an energy ball. He quickly orbed Hope out with the message "tell them I'm fine, and tell Prue she is in charge from now on, tell them I will be looking over them, and will be pissed if they go in depression, tell them to save him, tell them I love them" and with her screams of fear Hope was orbed to the resistance, to her family.

"STOP, Chris please stop, stop making last words, last thoughts, stop thinking about how you let everybody down, how you let mom down, please Chris stop, you're not going to die, I will not kill you, I will not hurt you, please Chris believe me, trust me, this once, I won't hurt you, just please talk to me!" Wyatt screamed it utter horror, his brother was preparing himself for his last fight, his fight against him, he was preparing himself for death and with Hope going to the resistance he had prepared them too. "PLEASE CHRIS, I'M BEGGING HERE, TRUST ME, I'M NOT GOING TO KILL, HURT, OR DO ANYTHING BAD AGAINST YOU ANYMORE" Wyatt pleaded, begged, screamed, he needed to get through Chris's thick skull.

"what?" yes, he finally had gotten to him.

"It's over, I see it now" Wyatt answered, hoping Chris would understand.

"it's over? You mean like, it's over because I'm going to join you, because I will not do that, and I also will not tell you about the resistance" Chris said, obviously not understanding

"No Chris, I don't want you to join me anymore, I'm not forcing you to tell me about the resistance anymore" Wyatt answered. Chris just looked at him, at loss for words, he had no idea what to say about this except. "why?"

"I saw the light" Wyatt laughed, "I finally see it now, you know. All this time I tried to run, run away from my pain, run away from the loss, but I can't do it anymore, I see it now, that the more I run, the more I lose, the more pain I have. You were right all along, it's not about power, damn it wasn't even about evil and good, it was about pain, about me running, and hiding in the evil, where you don't have to feel, I was weak, just weak, and I left you to have the faith of the world on your shoulders, and you are just 17 years old! You are my little brother, the one I swore to protect, the one I swore to love, the one I swore to help at all times. I disappointed you, I failed you, I see that now, but please help me." Wyatt explained.

Chris just looked like a fish on the dry, trying to speak, but finding nothing to say, he wanted to believe Wyatt, oh lord how he wanted to believe what just was said, but he couldn't, he just couldn't believe the change. "I..I..I'm sorry" Chris said, and then he fainted, he was not strong enough to fight anymore, he was just tortured for 2 weeks in a row, he wasn't fully healed, because of a curse that one of Wyatt's demons had put on him.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt was shocked, Chris just fainted, how could that happen, he was healed, he should be fine.

"BRUTUS" Wyatt screamed, Brutus shimmered in, fearing his life. "Get me that healer, and be quick if you want to live" Wyatt said with so much anger, that Brutus didn't even have to think about questioning him. A couple a minutes later, Brutus appeared with the healer, who was scared as hell, not that Brutus could blame him, he had the same problem. "Hello healer, what's your name?" Wyatt asked, in a nice voice, a voice that shocked both Brutus and the healer. "My.. my uhh my name is Katharina" the healer answered

"Well Katharina, lovely name by the way, why I ask, is my brother not fully healed, why did he collapse?" Wyatt asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, he couldn't scare Katharina, for he still needed her, and somehow it fell wrong to scare her, which got him scared.

"Well, lord Wyatt" Katharina began with much venom in her voice, she was obviously on Chris's side, good then she would know what was wrong, and she could help him with Chris. "That would be because of the curse" she continued. "BECAUSE OF WHAT?" Wyatt yelled, his temper getting the best of him "THE CURSE, YOU KNOW, THE ONE YOU ORDERED YOUR DEMONS TO PUT ON HIM, THE ONE WHO KEEPS US FROM HEALING HIM COMPLETELY, THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY HURTS HIM EVERYTIME HE GETS HEALED" Katharina screamed back, not even being afraid anymore, she was sick of it, how could he even treat his own brother like that?

First Brutus was scared like shit, because Wyatt did not order such thing, he came up with it, when he was upset with the resistance again. He was the one who placed the curse upon him, and he knew Lord Wyatt would kill him for it. How to manipulate him, how to save yourself now Brutus? "AAAAHHH" Brutus screamed in pain. "YOU PUT A CURSE ON CHIRS?" Wyatt screamed. "Get it of him, or I will kill you in the most painful way there is, so painful you can't even think of it" Wyatt said so angry, Brutus listened right away and released the curse. "Done, please have mercy" Brutus said, but he knew this would be his death, and he was right, just as the word mercy left his lips he was killed with an energy ball.

"Heal, Katharina, please hurry" Wyatt said, turning to Chris. Katharina was shocked, it was not Lord Wyatt's fault, he didn't do it, and maybe he is savable, just like Chris said.

Katharina hurried to Chris and started healing him again, hoping it wouldn't hurt him, hoping he would actually be healed this time.

"What happened" Chris gasped, trying to catch his breath. How could he fully be healed, how come it didn't hurt?

"The curse, it's gone, it wasn't Wyatt's fault, one of his demons did it, without Wyatt knowing it" Katharina said, happy that it worked.

"What do you mean, he didn't know, he knows everything, he has his mind reading, how can he not know? Even if it wasn't his order, believe me, he would know." Then Chris looked around, getting more shocked by the minute, they weren't at the resistance, heck they weren't even in a battlefield, no they were at Wyatt's. "Katharina, get out of here! NOW" Chris yelled, trying to find demons, trying to find Wyatt, damn even trying to protect her.

Katharina, even though she believed that Wyatt had changed, she listened to Chris, and took orders from Chris, and so she left with the words "one hour, if you are not back in one hour, so help me god Chris I will get you out and torture you myself!"

"Funny, very funny!" Chris yelled behind her, knowing she would hear him.

Wyatt liked this, he saw how they liked each other, respected each other, cared for each other, and how they made fun of each other. He missed that, the only one he could talk to were Seth and Hope, both gone now, and still it was different as the display in front of him.

"Don't worry, nobody will follow her and nobody will hurt you" Wyatt said, hands up, to show he would cause no harm.

"get away from me, I mean it!" Chris yelled, you could just see the motors in his head trying to find a way out. "What do you want from me?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Don't get yourself a headache, you can just orb out, just like Katharina. "Wyatt answered.

"But why? What is going on Wyatt, what are you trying to achieve?"Chris was utterly confused.

"I'm trying to be trustworthy again, which means I'm trying to win your trust back, I'm trying to get my little brother back." Wyatt said, knowing how it sounded, knowing what Chris would be concluding from his words, another join me game.

"You said you wouldn't try and get me to join" Chris said in a hurt way, in a way that it also hurt Wyatt.

"I know I said that and don't worry I meant it, I will not ask you to join me neither will I force you to. I just want you to be my brother again, I want to be the one who protects you, I want to be the one who helps you, I want to be the one who comforts you, I want to be your big brother again, the one of all those years ago. I want to leave the past the past, to forget all of our fights, I want us to be brothers again, with a bond that no one can break" Wyatt tried, he tried so hard to make Chris understand.

"You want me to forget all you did?" Chris asked, he couldn't believe what he just heard, which was clearly written on his face too. Wyatt was actually happy about this, for it was the first time in years Chris showed his true emotions, his true face, not his emotional mask, the one which made him only look bored. "I know you can't, I may be blond, but I'm not stupid, I know that what I did was unforgivable, I know I not only hurt you physically, but also emotionally, I know that, I understand that, but you know, could you just please try and give me a chance?"

"Give you a chance?" Chris kept going on with repeating some of Wyatt's sentences, which began to annoy Wyatt, but he didn't say a word, didn't move a finger, he couldn't scare Chris now, he was so close, he could feel Chris doubting, he could feel his walls crumbling.

"You want me to give you a chance to be my big brother again?" Chris said, finally grasping some of the concept.

"yes, if you could, that would be really nice" Wyatt said, with so much hope and love in his voice, that all Chris's walls dropped.

Chris loved him, never stopped, never will, but that didn't mean he could just get a free card for killing all those innocents, for killing all those friends, an especially not for killing all those family members, he could not forgive him for all those torture days, not only his, but all the tortures for all his resistance members, friends, family, he could not forgive and forget. He wasn't even in the position to forgive, he was just so lost.

"How can you ask me that?" Chris asked. Wyatt, who didn't expect that question, just looked shocked at him. "You can't give me a chance anymore, can you?" Wyatt asked, getting his point, it was too late, he had done too much.

"you can leave now, I will not torture you anymore, I will not hurt you anymore, I will not hurt your family anymore, I will not hurt your friends anymore, I will not hurt the resistance anymore, I won't work against you, I won't fight you, I will help you in rebuilding the world, although I am afraid I've done too much damaging so some stuff can't get fixed anymore. I will send my demons back in the underworld again, I will stop the witch hunters. I will help you and fight on your side" Wyatt said, turning away from Chris, not wanting to see his departure.

Chris was shocked, so shocked he couldn't speak, he couldn't move and even though his heart knew Wyatt was speaking the truth, his mind wouldn't grasp it. He orbed, he orbed back to safety, back to his family, who he knew would be really, really upset.

"CHRIS, you're back, oh my god, I can't believe you're back, Hope said you were dead!" Prue screamed when she saw Chris orbing in. "HOPE, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" she then screamed, very upset that Hope would say Chris was dead, when he obviously wasn't. Maybe the others were right, she couldn't trust her, it was all just a setup.

"Don't blame Hope for this! Are you crazy! She finally set the step in coming back and you treat her like that! She thought I would die because I gave her that idea, the things she said, were my message, obviously they weren't needed, but I didn't know that at the time"

Hope chose that moment to enter the room, and the moment she saw Chris she ran in his arms. "you lived! You are alive! Thank you, thank you so much!" she cried. "it's okay, I'm okay, we are all okay" Chris soothed her. He was really happy that Hope was on their side now.

"So what she said, about telling us you loved us, and that I was in charge from now on was really you talking?"Prue asked "Yes Prue, I asked Hope to say that to you all, because at that moment I was making myself ready for the fight, I was making myself ready to fight Wyatt" Chris answered, and he heard everybody in the room gasping. Nobody saw that one coming, that Chris, the one who was always on about saving Wyatt not hurting him, would do such a thing. "I know people, shocking, but really I wouldn't hurt him that bad, now would I? He would never give me that chance". Again gasping could be heard, because yes that just was a suicide note.

"You mean you are giving up? You mean we let Wyatt win? You mean you let Wyatt get to you?" Prue asked, she was shocked, how could Chris say that? Sure lately everything went wrong, sure he was in Wyatt's torture chambers for 2 weeks, sure he just lost Paris and Levi and Sheila and some of the resistance men too, but Chris was never so down.

"Chris are you okay?" She asked, because she was beginning to get scared, and looking at everybody else, she knew she wasn't the only one, and for the first time, whole the resistance was quiet, wanting to hear whatever Chris had to say.

"Chris..?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, always am, aren't I. Don't worry" He answered. But it was too late, he had already shaken them up, they were all worried, he was after all just a seventeen year old boy, who lost his mother, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandfather, friends and he never even had a father. He was just a seventeen year old orphan who had to fight against his brother, his best friend in the world. He was just a seventeen year old orphan boy, who had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"SETH, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Wyatt screamed from his room, knowing Seth would hear him, wherever he is. Seth shimmered in after a couple more screams.

"Jeesz, don't get your panties all tight up, I was on my way!" Seth started complaining, but when he saw Wyatt he was shocked in silence. "How.. What.. When" Seth couldn't formulate a normal sentence. He was looking at his old friend, a shaved, short haired, nice man, only thing reminding you off his old ways were the black clothing.

"You look different, did you do something with your hair?" Seth was finally over his shock and started to make jokes again, he was hoping, so much hoping that his old friend was in there, and not the source of all evil.

"Oh, what are you a funny guy, aren't you!" Wyatt said, but in a much less angrier voice than he would normally use.

"Do you like it, do you think it makes me look fat? You do don't you" Wyatt exclaimed next, and he began laughing at the face of Seth. A face who looked so happy, it was almost impossible to look so happy. "Well, sorry dear, is doesn't do much for your figure" He answered, happy to have his old friend back, but still curious as to how.

"So… Care to tell me how this lovely thing happened?" he asked.

"Well this, this is all thanks to Chris, who showed me how wrong I was, that he was right, I was evil, and I did it to run from the pain. So somehow he changed me, like he always said he would. He just doesn't know this" Wyatt said, somber in the ending.

"How come he doesn't know, sure he saw the whole transformation thing going on, it's pretty hard to miss actually" Seth was confused now, how could Chris not now, if his plan worked finally.

"He left before I changed completely" Wyatt said.

"So what happened?" Seth was just fishing now, he needed to know what happened in order to help Wyatt to fix it.

"short version? I went down this morning for another session" Wyatt cringed at the word, remembering all the bad stuff he had done to Chris "but somehow it got to me, and I brought him up, to het healed, I was so worried. Then somehow he got Hope to change sides, and was ready to fight me till death" Wyatt looked so upset about it, Seth knew his old friend was back "I told him it was over, I was not fighting him anymore, I was not hurting him anymore" Wyatt said, proud to have done that "but it was too late you know, I had hurt him too much, he couldn't forgive me, or believe me for that matter, so I told him again, I wouldn't hurt him, our family or his friends and I was going to help him, and then I said, go if you want to, so he left" Wyatt ended his story.

This was so bad! "So care to tell me how exactly you're going to help him, how you are going to make it up to him?" he just needed to ask him, because if Wyatt had no plan, this was going to be a problem.

"Well my dear Seth, if I would know that, I wouldn't be stressing here, now would I?" Wyatt answered, he himself was still shocked by the change.

"well maybe, maybe you can help him rebuild the world?" Seth was at loss, he had no idea how to fix this. Or had he? "I got it! I know how you can help him, by taking away the problem!" Seth said, being totally happy about his plan. "What do you mean, take away the problem, you mean kill Chris? You mean make him forget everything? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Wyatt said, not getting a thing of Seth's way of thinking.

"I mean, telling Chris how you became this way, I mean telling Chris your life story, maybe he'll find a way to fix it, because we all know he is the smart one" Seth answered, still happy.

"That is the most… perfect plan I have ever heard, that's great!" Wyatt said, now also happy.

"But how do I get Chris to listen to me?" he continued

"Why don't you try your bond? Now that your good again, maybe it'll actually work this time" Seth suggested, he hoped it worked, because otherwise, this making up would take a really long time.

"okay, I'll try, I really hope it works!" Wyatt answered, not sure of his case.

(_italics = Chris trough the bond _/ ** bold=Wyatt trough the bond)**

**Chris? Can you hear me?**

**CHRIS, come on man, please let this work, please hear me! Chris can you hear me?**

**SERIOUSLT CHRIS CAN YOU HEAR ME?**

_Wyatt? WTF ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND? GET OUT OF HERE!_

**Chris! Oh my god I'm so happy this worked, I thought I would never be able to hear you through our bond and now you do, I'm so happy, did you ever think this was…**

_Shut up! Jesus Wyatt rambling much? What do you want?_

**Err, right, sorry. Oh yeah actually I think I have a very good reason to use this link again, you know since we're still big enemies and all. I want to talk to you, and this is the only way I could think of to get in touch with you. **

_Why would you want to speak to me? Finally seeing your mistake in letting me go, you want me back for some more sessions? ARE YOU CRAZY? Wyatt, I'll say this one more time, get out of my mind!_

**But Chris… really no, I don't think letting you go was a mistake, like I said, I won't hurt you anymore, I just need to talk to you, explain. You can even pick where, but I need to speak to you!**

_I can pick where? As in, I can pick my own torture chambers? As in you will come alone and I can take as much of my people with me?_

**No, I need to speak to you alone, but really trust me, I won't hurt you!**

_You think I'm going to believe you now? After all those times?_

**No, this was just me hoping against hope. I am really sorry, when someday you're ready to talk, know that I'm always there for you, and this link is always there. Bye Chris**

**I love you Chris, just know that I still do, and I always will. **

"Well, that went good, not" Wyatt said as he finished the talk in his head. He was upset, no he was more than upset, he was actually broken, now that he finally saw how his ways were wrong, it was too late to fix things with Chris.

"You mean the bond was gone? No link?" Seth asked.

"The bond, the link is still there, I'm just not allowed to use it anymore, Chris is done with me, he doesn't want to listen and I can't tell him when all his members are sitting around me, I just can't" Wyatt wanted to cry, so much, but he couldn't he needed to stay strong, he needed to make changes, he needed to be there, for the one time that his little brother needed him.

_Okay, I will meet you, but if you do something, anything that makes me suspicious I'm out of there, and this will be your last chance._

"YES!" Wyatt screamed. Seth got the scare of his life, not anticipating any happy screams or dances from Wyatt. "What, what's wrong?" he asked, frantically looking to see any immediate danger. "ha ha, don't sweat it, nothing's wrong, actually, life has never been better, I'm going to meet Chris!

**Where do you want to meet?**

_Well big brother, just find me on my favorite spot_

**You want me to meet you on the Bridge?**

_That is if you want to meet me yeah, not still afraid of heights are you?_

**Yes actually, but don't worry I'll be there. **

_6 O 'clock, don't be too late, or I will be a goner. _

**I'll be there, just make sure you don't get cold feet. **

"So? Where is the meeting place?" Seth asked.

"The Bridge. Where else?" Wyatt answered. Ah, how he hated that bridge, he never understood why Chris liked it so much, but if he wanted to meet there, Wyatt would be there.

"Ha Ha, well good luck with that one, let me know how it went, because I'm in need of some sleep, some serious sleep" and Seth walked off, hoping for just this once to get a good night sleep.

It was 5.45 and Wyatt was trying to adjust to the height of the bridge, he was not too late, that he made sure of, since he was on the bridge since 5 O 'clock. After some time blue orbs appeared, showing the arrival of Chris. As soon as he had materialized, he moved as far away from Wyatt as he could. "They know I've come to meet you, you have 1 hour, if I'm not back, the resistance will come in action" Chris said in a cold, hard voice, the voice of a man who had lived through too much.

"I know you don't believe me when I say I've changed, I understand that, you have every right to. But I want to tell you something, something that I hope will help you in your quest to save me" Wyatt said, if he only had one hour, he best hurry up with telling what he wanted. Chris nodded "Well then, explain" he said, still making sure Wyatt wasn't trying anything. If Chris had learned one thing in this war, then it was to never let your guards down.

"I am going to tell you my story, the story of how I became the ruler of all evil. Please listen with an open mind, what I am telling is the truth." Wyatt said, he hoped Chris would listen to the whole story, and he really hoped Chris would believe him. Chris just nodded again, motioned for him to continue.

"When I was 1 year old, and you weren't even born yet something happened to me. Somebody took me from my home, from my parents and family. In that time demons always tried to attack me, either to kill me or to capture me in order to turn me to the evil side. Every magical being knew of my existence, they knew of my power. Of course they also realized that if I was on their side, they had a great advantage. There was some rule that no demons could kill me or something, but I mean demons don't listen to rules. So every week or so mom and the aunts had to save me from demons."

Chris coughed, interrupting Wyatt effectively. "Yes?" Wyatt asked Chris, knowing that the boy wanted to say something. "If mom and the aunts saved you every time, and were so alert for demons to capture you, then no demon would be able to come near, and you know it" Chris said, obviously not believing Wyatt.

"Ahh, but there it is. Who says it was a demon who captured me. I know it seems strange to say that it was not a demon who turned me to evil. But it is the truth. I was captured by Gideon, an elder, he was Leo's mentor you know. They all trusted him, how could they not, he was an elder after all! But Gideon believed I should not exist. He believed I had too much power for one person to handle and so he planned to kill me." Chris gasped, never would he think that an elder had done this, but somehow he believed Wyatt.

"Yeah, hard to believe, I know. It is why I was so easily captured. Mom, dad, the aunts, nobody would even think an elder would plan something so evil. So Gideon took me, and tried to kill me, only he hadn't planned on my powers. They were too strong. I had a very strong force field that protected me from him." Chris chuckled darkly, he always had an inferiority complex because of the many powers Wyatt had. "So Gideon couldn't kill you? What happened then, to make you like this?" Chris asked.

"Gideon got together with Barbas, the demon of fear. He thought Barbas was the strongest demon at the time, so he must be able to kill me. Of course Barbas couldn't kill me either. But it took weeks, months even before mom and dad finally found me." Wyatt said, he remembered that time in the underworld very clearly. He had been so young, but still he remembered. It was so horrible, and he had been so scared. Chris was shocked, never had he thought Wyatt had been through so much in his first year of life!

"I don't know how, but in that time in the underworld, I thought. I mean I was just 1 year old, but I understood what was happening. I understood that Gideon a force of good, had turned his back to the morals of good. He worked together with Barbas, and well it was all about power in that cave." Chris recognized that thought, he recognized the underlying sentence. "It is not about good or evil. It is all about power" He said quietly. Wyatt nodded, it was where he had learned that truth.

"Well, I was saved in the end of course. You were born, the cousins were born. Life was good, filled with demons but good. I learned the Halliwell morals just like all of you. I pushed away those thoughts. I tried, oh how I tried to think like all of you, and it worked, for a time it did, I know it did!" Wyatt had tried so hard, but it hadn't worked. In the end he believed in power.

"It was the death of mom. Seeing you and her lying next to each other, bleeding. I thought you were both dead! And well, thank god I could save you, but mom. Well you know how it went then. I changed, I thought if I had more power I would have been able to save mom. I would have been able to save more people. And so I began the search for more power." Wyatt sighed, he saw his errors now. His saw his mistakes, it wasn't about power, it was about pain. And Wyatt didn't want to feel pain anymore.

"I know what happened next yeah. You became the ruler of all evil. The rest of the world was filled with fear. I had to fight for my life since I was 15, and well who knows if I'll ever reach my 18th birthday" Chris said. He was sad for all that had happened. The death of their mother had changed both boys, and both for the worse.

"I'm so sorry! I took the easy way out. I stopped caring, stopped fighting. I hoped that with power you and I didn't have to feel the pain of loss anymore. I thought I could change the world for the better. I know now, how wrong I was. I screwed everything up. You… You had to go through so much more hurt because of me, so much more hurt and pain then I can even imagine. I am so sorry" Wyatt said, tears were streaming down his face now. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid, so wrong, so evil!

Chris finally saw it then. Wyatt had changed, he was the old Wyatt again, the one who repressed the call of evil. "It's okay Wy. I'll live. I'm still alive ain't I?" Chris said, walking to Wyatt slowly and hugging him. It was something both boys had wanted and needed for a very long time. And on that bridge they both grieved, cried for the ones they lost, cried for the things they had done.

"The hour is almost up Chris" Wyatt said, he knew that just because he told Chris his life story, and just because they had hugged, the world was still a mess. He was still seen as an evil ruler, and Chris was their hope. "I just need to know Chris, do you believe me? I know you can't forgive and forget, but please tell me you at least believe me" Wyatt said. He needed to know his brother still believed in him.

"yeah Wy, I do. I know now, that evil stuff, it wasn't you. And I'll save you Wy, I will. Even if it is the last thing I'll ever do" Chris answered. He had thought of an plan, he would go back to the past, to stop Gideon from ever getting Wyatt. If he stopped that, then he saved the world.

"Thank you Chris! Thank you so much. I love you, you know that right?" Wyatt said, this was their goodbye, both needed to go back to their sides.

"yeah Wy, I know. I love you to, always will. Bye Wyatt" Chris said, he turned around and was surrounded by blue orbs.

The last thing Wyatt heard was "I'll save you!"

**AN. And that was it. What do you guys think? Liked it/hated it? Please let me know!**


End file.
